Pleasantly Cold
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: A slightly self conscious Pokemon who can cause blizzards meets a hyperactive Alakazam Pokemorph. One shot, present for Hoppychan.


Pleasantly Cold

Ikippo sighed, brushing her long silver hair out of her face. "I can't believe I got out..." The teenager looked behind her at the completely mangled former base of Team Shuttle. Yes, Team Shuttle. Not Team Rocket.

It was a long story.

Suddenly, Ikippo remembered something. "OhmygoshIforgot!" She whipped out a package of a cookie-like treat out of her purple bag. "I have Pocky! Hey! Chijjo, get out here!" A Pokeball burst open, and a small Barboach slithered up to rest on his trainer's shoulder.

"_Hm? Pocky?_"

"Have some Pocky, unyau!" She cheered, her silver hair flipping around in the wind. The girl seemed so happy, and her wardrobe reflected it. Other than the purple bag, she wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with "love" written on it in big red letters, a light blue miniskirt, tall black boots that reached above her knees, and a brown jacket. Her hair was long and silver, and it went down to her waist. The eyes of the teenager were a light blue, just like her skirt, and full of life.

"_Ikippo...why do you like Pocky?_" The Barboach, Chijjo, asked. "_Remember, they messed up when they made you, so you shouldn't be pressured to be just like her._"

Ikippo sighed, glanced at the box of chocolate Pocky, and nodded. "You're right...plus, the stuff isn't all that great, anyways. I mean, if they _really_ wanted to copy her, I'd have purple streaks, right? And you'd be a Wooper, not a Barboach..."

"_And I wouldn't have a gender,_" the male Barboach pointed out. "_My name would probably be 'Barb' also._"

"Ick!" Ikippo squealed. "At least they got one thing right!" Suddenly, golden-brown triangular ears jutted out of the side of her head where her human ones were. "I'm an Alakazam Pokemorph, unyau!"

"_Ikippo, why do you say 'unyau' all the time?_" Chijjo asked, glancing at his trainer like she was crazy. "_You're fused with the DNA of an _Alakazam,_ not a Delcatty._"

"I know, but I just like saying it, unyau!" Ikippo grinned, patting Chijjo's head. "It's cute! Unyauuuu!"

Chijjo rolled his eyes, and twitched his whiskers. "_Whatever you say, Ikippo._"

* * *

The Pokemon twitched, looking around. How in the world did he end up _here_? And...where? It didn't look like Delmara, where he grew up...

"OHMYGOSHCHIJJOLOOK!" The Pokemon looked up to see a teenaged girl running towards him, and a Barboach on her shoulders, looking as if he was trying to hold onto her for dear life. She knelt down in front of the alien Pokemon with such speed that the Barboach lost his grip, and flew off into a puddle. Well, they _were_ on Route 114 of Hoenn, so there _were_ a lot of puddles.

"_Don't...come...near...me..._" The Pokemon quivered in fear, stepping backwards against the rock cliff wall. His light blue wings twitched, preparing themselves for a take-off. "_What are you? You don't look like a human...your ears are strange!_"

"_She's an Alakazam-human. A hybrid. Get over it, already,_" Chijjo muttered from his puddle of muddy water. "_And if you want to insult her about it, think twice. I may not have evolved, but I could probably beat you in one shot, Pokemon-that-I-have-never-seen-before._"

"Aw, Chijjo, don't be mean! You're supposed to be _cute_, like the Wooper!" Ikippo grinned, patting the head of the strange Pokemon. "My name is Ikippo. I don't like Pocky, I think it's nasty. But...I have...um..." Hands threw random objects out of her bag, including an eraser, a potted plant, a pillow, a Poochyena, a generator, and a Rocket grunt. All the objects but the Poochyena and the Rocket grunt sat there, while the other two ran off in different directions. "Ah, well...HERE'S A STARF BERRY!"

Chijjo coughed. "_A STARF Berry? How did you get your little hands on a Starf Berry? They're supposed to be one of the rarest kinds!_"

Ikippo raised a finger to her cheek, pondering it. "It's a long story. See, there was this guy, don't remember his name, but he was walking along in Mauville City. I went up to him, and asked if he knew where I could find a manga shop, and he said, 'go to the treasured trashcan to get the golden bar of soap' before running off. So, I searched and searched for this treasured trashcan, but I couldn't find it! Then, I decided that I didn't want a golden bar of soap, because it wouldn't be able to wash anything. It would just get gold flakes on everything, and I didn't want that! So then I went to Rustboro City, where a Whismur jumped up, and started to-"

"_Right! Long story! I got it, I got it!_" Chijjo interrupted, before muttering about crazy Pokemorphs in low tones.

"You know I can read your thoughts, right?" Ikippo exclaimed, screwing up her face in concentration. "You're thinking that...the Pokemon-that-you-never-have-seen-before is getting away! OHMYGOSHNO!"

"_Not that last part...but yeah. He's going to your left._"

"Hey! Cute bunny Pokemon! Don't you want the Starf Berry?" Ikippo yelled as she dashed after the winged rabbit, who flitted six feet above the air in a vain attempt to lose the Alakazam Pokemorph. "But Starf Berries are yummy!"

Finally, the chase ended when Ikippo cornered the Pokemon against a cliff. The dark blue winged rabbit shivered, and Ikippo fell down to sit in cross-legged in front of him.

"Okay...you...why did you...run away?" Ikippo asked, breathing a little heavily.

"_Um...because you're going to hurt me?_" The Pokemon asked, edging back up against the rock.

Suddenly, Ikippo just burst into laughter, rolling around on the ground like that was the most absurd thing the Pokemon could have said. "Me? Hurt you? Hahahah! I wanted to give you a Starf Berry! They're yummy food thingies, unyau!"

"_Oh. Um...okay, but I'm not really hungry._"

"That's okay! Whee!" Ikippo turned her head to look at the puddle where Chijjo sat. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjo! Get over here!"

"_That's a long way to...slither, kinda. I'll stay here._"

"Aw, you're no fun!" She turned to look at the other Pokemon. "So, who are you, what are you, where did you come from, how did you get here, why did you come here, do you think Chijjo is a good name for a Barboach, do you think Ikippo is a good name for me, do you think your name is good for yourself, and most importantly, what is your favorite kind of berry?"

The Pokemon looked a little overwhelmed with the large flow of questions. He took a deep breath, and began. "_My name is Blizzard, I'm an Arnavon, I came from Delmara, I don't know how or why I got here, and...I guess Chijjo is a good name for a Barboach and same for your name. And...Blizzard may not be a nice name, but it's appropriate._" Blizzard sighed, then remembered the last question. "_I think my favorite kind of berry is Pecha. I used to have a lot of them, and they're really sweet and yummy._"

"OKAY THEN, HAVE SOME PECHA BERRIES!" Ikippo yanked a handful of the yellow berries out of her bag, and shoved them in front of Blizzard.

"_Uh...thank you..._" Blizzard twitched his dark blue bunny nose, then gobbled the berries down.

Chijjo, who had made it over to Blizzard and Ikippo, suddenly looked at the sky. "_Ikippo, did you feel it just get colder?_"

"Huh?" She looked at the sky, as well, her eyes focusing on puffy, large gray objects. "Yeah, I guess it did. And those clouds are sure moving fast."

As the two watched the storm clouds move in and fill up the sky at a rather alarming rate, Blizzard realized his mistake.

He ate something.

"Look! Look-look-look Chijjo and Blizzard! It's snowing! Wheeee!" Ikippo jumped up and started to dance around, making the snow swirl as she used Psychic on it.

Chijjo rolled his eyes. "_Yes, Ikippo, and snow means cold weather. Shouldn't we look for somewhere to go and get out of it? Maybe back to Fallarbor Town, or something?_"

"Oh...aw, man, it's not _that_ cold-" the wind picked up and the snow started to fall faster. Ikippo froze, then suddenly dropped to her knees, shivering and hugging herself. "Yeah, yeah, okay, okay, so it's cold. No biggie, I'll use Teleport to-"

"_You don't know Teleport._"

"...Oh yeah. Heheh." Ikippo chuckled nervously, but grabbed both Pokemon. "Well, we'll keep each other warm!"

"_Couldn't we just-_" Chijjo began, but Blizzard cut him off.

"_I'm sorry...Ikippo,_" he began, twitching his wings. "_It's a blizzard. I know the move, but somehow, it always gets out of hand. It creates a real blizzard that won't go away, not a small, concentrated, battlefield-sized one. But if I have no energy, like I'm too hungry, I can't make one. The second I eat, though, I get enough energy and a blizzard forms. I'm...really sorry...it's all my fault! I think somebody Teleported me here from Delmara to get rid of me, but I'm not sure. I was asleep, so-_"

"So you've got us! We'll help you! And I'm a Psychic-type, so I'll convince myself there is no blizzard!" Ikippo closed her eyes, focusing. "There is no blizzard...there is only a blue Arnavon...and a Barboach...and me...and Starf Berries, 'cause they're yummy...ooh, and a dancing Sableye! With a back-up band of...Magikarp! With a Kecleon serving some lemonade with those funny umbrella-thingies! And-"

"_Yes, I get the fact that there is every random thing in the world but this blizzard,_" Chijjo mumbled.

Blizzard just stared at the two, as they started to kind-of-argue about whether or not lemonade with umbrellas really made much difference in the world.

_They...aren't mad at me? It's like my problem doesn't bother them..._ he thought, snuggling into Ikippo.

"Of course it doesn't bother us! I'm a clone of one of the Rocket Elites that was stolen by a Rocket grunt who wanted his own team, and recruited some other Rocket grunts, named his new team Team Shuttle because he's stupid and has no imagination, made me a Shuttle Elite because he thought my original was handy to have around in Team Rocket, but I thought he was stupid, so I ran away." Ikippo then took a deep breath, since she ran out of air during her little run-on sentence. "So yep. Chijjo and I are so okay with your issue. Team Shuttle had...a lot of issues. This is NOTHING!"

"_And I'm a Water-type. Ice-type attacks do half damage to me, so this isn't...so bad..._" Chijjo trailed off, shivering.

"_Oh...thanks._"

* * *

About three hours later, a teenager with a Barboach and another Pokemon trudged into the Pokemon Center of Fallarbor Town.

"OHMYGOSHBLANKETS!" Ikippo lunged at a couch with a large, fluffy comforter on it. "Yaaaaaay for fuzzy couchies!"

Chijjo slipped under the blankets, and earned a squeal from his trainer when his cold, slippery skin rubbed against her bare arms. "_Don't be mean, share it. It took you an hour to realize we should have left the Land of Terrible Blizzards, so you owe us._"

"_Um...can I share the blanket too?_" Blizzard asked, poking it with his paw as he flitted over with his dark blue, fuzzy wings.

"Of course, Blizzard! You're adorable!" She squealed again, and hugged her new Arnavon. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou...wheee!"

Blizzard giggled, snuggling up against his new trainer. They agreed it would benefit them all if he went with Ikippo and Chijjo, so that's what he did.

Ikippo scratched his head, looking at him like he was her baby or something. "You know, blizzards aren't so bad. They're kinda...pleasantly cold."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, and any other respective and legal owners.

The characters Ikippo and Chijjo were parallels of Pocky and Woop from ReiShine, and are the intellectual property of Digital Skitty.

The region of Delmara is the intellectual property of AvalonKitten.

The Pokemon Arnavon is the intellectual property of Hoppy-chan.

Author's Note: Whew…sorry if this one is…not good…for some reason, this one gave me the most trouble. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY! Waaaaah…anyways, this is one of four holiday present stories I did, and this one is for…Hoppy-chan AKA Naolin AKA Nao-chan! I hope you liked it…


End file.
